Tears of Happiness or Sorrow
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: When brothers fight, whose side you must take? Maybe it's best if you understand a glimpse of the war and figure out what happened as it did. Poem series based on the American Revolutionary War. AmericaXEngland/USUK/AlfredXArthur.
1. Whose side you must take?

**Eugene: **Ok, um… so this is SUPPOSED to be just a one-shot but instead, I'm making this in 3 parts. The first one here will be the intro. This is an early Christmas gift for IggyIsMagic so yeah, bear with me. Also, this one will be based on the Revolutionary War *sniffle* YET IT'S SO SAD! TT^TT Why? Because if you watch America's Storage Room Cleaning while watching Hetalia, you'll see the emotional depth as America was trying to be independent from England… great, now I'm gonna cry. So this will be angst-like but it may settle down a little.. hopefully. ONWARD WITH THE POEM SERIES! TEARS OF HAPPINESS OR SORROW!

***~Introduction while crossing the Atlantic Ocean~***

As you cross the Atlantic

from England's land to America's by sea so un-epic,

you may not know of the war between the 2 nations

for it has something to do with independence and their agitations.

It was somewhere between the years 1775-1783,

this is the American Revolutionary War, as you can see.

This is the colony America versus the country England,

fighting for the rights of independence and the laws and the future of the possible wonderland.

Whose side do you choose, please tell me.

I promise not to tell, as the reality was probably meant to be.

But just tell me who do you sympathize the most and who's side you're taking:

America, the innocent-yet-cocky guy so striking?

Or England, whose empire has influenced so many?

No matter what happens at the brink of war, the number of deaths are uncanny.

Swim into tears of happiness with the Minutemen while the sun is shining?

Or plunge into tears of sorrow that the Redcoats are drowning?

Please take a side, as I instructed and try to feel the nation's sympathy.

Or go deeper into both sides and see the glimpse of war at both sides with empathy.

Win for victory and immunity

or lose for infinity,

Fight for your country

and you decide the fate of your possible victory.


	2. American Tears of Happiness

***~In America's side of the battlefield~***

***American Tears of Happiness***

The clouds are gray

and the rain blocks the chance of gaining independence at bay.

Muskets fire

and my Minutemen (also known as Patriots) tire

of fighting for about eight years now

in cloudy days, in fading sun, rain, or snow.

But I must keep fighting,

even if I would end up dying or failing.

I am fighting for independence from my older brother-figure, England

because I want to be my own country, my own land.

I am fighting against him because he wouldn't let me

be a powerful nation like he is, can't you see?

Anyway, the Redcoats are closing in,

and I saw England firing bullets at me, full of sin.

I tried to dodge back and forth

but I was clumsy to do so, like a baby out of its birth.

Then I fired my musket back at him with determination

but he dodged so easily, being a former pirate despite that he's a nation.

I cried out from the other side

with my mind as a guide,

"HEY ENGLAND, I WANT TO BE INDEPENDENT, CAN YOU SEE,

I CAN'T BE YOUR COLONY FOREVER AND I JUST WANT TO BE ME!"

As thunder rumbled and flashes of lightning

came, setting the climax so nail-biting,

he said, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!".

Typical 'git'.

He raised his musket at me and raised it like a sword

as he tried to unleash the final blow, at least in my record.

I was to nervous to fight back as it happened

and even though I'm the hero, I felt frightened.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate

while wishing that I would've just got stabbed by a metal post from a gate.

But no~ it didn't happen as I hear crying.

England's crying and he knelt down with his musket, forgotten as the anger went fading.

I hear him sobbing out, "What am I thinking, so selfish and needy?

I should've supported you; you can't be my sweet little colony forever as I ended up greedy.

I thought that if you stay by me longer, things would get better.

But what does it matter?"

Then I heard him saying some stuff

including, "This is so tough,

Maybe you are right, you're better off independent;

I have been so dependent."

Falling down the ground, snow fell from the sky.

The former-gray, and now a white sky so high.

My Minutemen and I realized something as we stood there,

"We're now independent! We can declare ourselves in our own nation here!".

From that very moment on, I am the risen

while England ended up as the fallen.

I am United States of America, land of the free.

I feel like that I'm going to burst into glee!

By July the fourth, while it was my birthday,

I officially became my own nation that day.

I feel like shedding tears of happiness.

But somehow, I feel sorry for England, since he felt pain and sadness.


	3. British Tears of Sorrow

***~In England's side of the battlefield~***

***British Tears of Sorrow***

Muskets fire and cannons shoot

cannonballs so loud that you cannot even hear an owl hoot.

Clouds are gray and rain keeps pouring,

But that absolutely does not mean that I should stop fighting.

I, England, or otherwise known as the Britain, the great empire,

am fighting against my younger-brother-figure, America as I fire

a shot at the Minutemen's (America's soldiers) direction.

Why am I war at him, you ask in satisfaction?

Well, you see, it is hard to say without being truly miserable;

America wanted independence from me, that's an idea so terrible!

For he is my colony, he must not break away from me!

Because of this, we ended up fighting and I had to fight in a strength that's meant to be.

My Redcoats (also known as Loyalists) are heading to the other side

Of the field, fighting off the patriots and they might bide

to survive

and to be alive.

That left me to deal with America alone.

For unexplainable reason, I want to kill him, deep into the bone.

So I kept shooting him,

With America backing up like a coward, that dim

wanker.

He is not much of a fighter

but then I saw him fire his musket back at my direction,

But I dodged the bullets, driving America to distraction.

Then I heard him shout out from the dark abyss

was actually this,

"HEY ENGLAND, I WANT TO BE INDEPENDENT, CAN YOU SEE,

I CAN'T BE YOUR COLONY FOREVER AND I JUST WANT TO BE ME!"

As thunder clapped

and lightning flashed,

I cannot believe it, he does not give up so easily.

All I can cry out in a voice that can fly

faster than a swallow

Yet painful than bullets can follow.

I said, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

in a pitch that bit

that bloody wanker to obedience,

supposingly increasing his intelligence.

I charged at him, using my musket to deliver the final blow

As I see 'the Hero's' scared face right now.

But then I realized something

and I ended up crying.

I dropped my musket and I sank in shame,

for I only got myself to blame.

I sobbed out, "What am I thinking, so selfish and needy?

I should've supported you; you can't be my sweet little colony forever as I ended up greedy.

I thought that if you stay by me longer, things would get better.

But what does it matter?"

I shed more tears before choking out the final word,

no, more like a sentence in my own accord.

"This is so tough,

maybe you are right, you're better off independent;

I have been so dependent."

As snow started to fall down,

I saw my Redcoats frown.

They saw the results of the war;

America won and I lost, not the star

I used to be,

as you see.

From that very moment on by July the Fourth,

come forth,

came America, the new nation.

While in the corner, I sank back in depression

I cried tears of sorrow

But perhaps I should at least try to negotiate with him and wish him good luck tomorrow.


End file.
